the missing instrament
by Snivy641
Summary: a seemingly extinct bird and a video game bear leads us on an adventure that we never thought we'd go on. *DISCONTINUED! SORRY!*
1. school days

_Wazzap people!  
I've wanted to do this for a long time now and FINNALY I get to do a banjo-kazzoie fanfic that's based on the real world. Just saying I love doing videogames in our world. Just fires the imagination. Though I'm REALLY disappointed that I never played the second banjo-kazzoie, I did play the first one and that's good enough right?_

_Well screw the breegull talk LETS FU*KING DO THIS_

**Chapter 1: extinct**

Jacob leaned from his chair "hashtag I'm better then you" he whispers as our math teacher talks about fractions or something like that. I turn my head "hashtag I don't give a fu*k" I whisper back "and I get way better grades then you to" six A's on my last report card. He got one or two "yeah but I'm WAY better then you at PE"  
"yeah just PE"  
"and I also got better then you on that science test"  
"that was four months ago!"  
"I don't give a fuuuuuu*k" he holds his "U" on the "F" word as he leans back to his chair. I sigh and the bell rings. Socials are next, and it's in the same room I'm in right now so I put away my stuff and lean back. My name is Jaden Cole wayte-house and I'm a small but smart grade 8 student. I live in Vancouver Canada and I'm NOT telling you where I live. Freaks.

Today at socials, we had a field trip to a museum. It took up two blocks but our teacher didn't mind, we had English with the same teacher in the same room so it didn't really matter.

We were allowed to split up into groups; I went with my crush (who, if you haven't read my last story, is named Reishi) and my friend Jacob. Reishi pulled us to the bird's part of the building. She was really into nature so she looked pleased. Jacob went to look at the bears and I stayed at the birds section. A lot of the birds looked kind of…boring but one caught my attention. It was a skeleton on a bird with a smallish neck, a chicken like body, it looked like it had wings like most of the birds here did, had long stork-like legs, and three toes on each talon. I looked down at the plate describing what it was:

"**The red crested breegull"**

"This bird skeleton was found in the mountains surrounding Vancouver, is thought to have lived in the late Jurassic period and would use its long beak to burrow into trees for insects like a woodpecker. Its DNA seemed to analyze that it used to have red feathers all over and its skull shape looks like it would make the sound "Bree" and that's where the name comes from. Other theories might have suggested that this bird was to communicate with…" a part was scratched out "and it was probably the only animal other than humans to have this crazy skill"

I wanted to see what this bird was able to communicate by but the wood was totally scratched out. There was a cheesy sharpie marking that said "Bree". Probably someone just wanted us to believe that it communicated with "Bree" instead of what was under there. But I TOTALLY didn't believe that it communicated with this sound because according to the plate "it was probably the only animal other than humans to have this crazy skill"

This was bothering me BEYOND BELIEF.

I asked an attendant of what this was but he looked at the skeleton and quickly walked away. I sighed. Maybe it was something not important "_I…I…" _I suddenly hear _"w…where…are…you…master…?" _that just made me JUMP OUT OF MY SKIN. It was coming from a separate hallway. It had a sign beside it saying "authorised personal only"

FU*K THE POLICE

I stormed to where the sound was coming from straight into the hallway. There were double doors at the end with two windows. I peeked through it and there was no one there. I slowly went through the doors to find myself in a lab of some sort. There were birds in cages. I all recognised them. But there was one bird I didn't recognise.

_And it kind of looked like a…_

Someone burst through the doors "HEY!" time almost seemed to slow. I had two options. One to book it and two, to reason with him that I thought that this was another part of the exhibit _"press…the button" _there was that voice again. There was a red button on a table full of buttons but the red one looked the biggest _"I'll…distract him…" _I slowly inched toward the table "do you know how much trouble you're in young man?" the person said "BIG trouble now. WHERE ARE YOUR PARENTS?!" something blue shot at him and he fell to the ground when it hit his square in the face. I bolted to the table and slammed the button. An alarm went off and one of the cages opened. It was the cage to the bird I didn't recognise "RUN! HES NOT GOING TO BE DOWN FOR LONG!" the bird suddenly shouted in full English "ILL BE RIGHT BEHIND YOU!"

_Run, run, run, run, run, run, run_

Those words were repeating themselves over and over in my head. The alarm was still blaring back at the exhibits and I met up with Reishi and Jacob "DUDE! It was so funny when I touched one of the model bears fur in the hallway the alarm went off! I have to tell the attendants that it was just…" I stop him "no Jacob! I did it! This is VARY DIRE RIGHT NOW and we NEED to escape!"

We just were running through the rooms of the museum trying to find the exit "I CANT FIND ANYTHING!" Reishi shouted over the running people and the blaring alarm "WHAT DO WE DO?!"

"_Go to the back entrance of the museum. I'll meet you there" _I hear. Or I think we all did "what was that?!" Jacob asked "the back entrance?!" I nodded. It was that bird again. We all tried to get to the back entrance which was surprisingly easier to get to then the entrance. When we got to the back and head outside, the bird was sitting there "oh hello again" it said to me "I'm glad you obeyed, were in a bit of a pickle here" an explosion suddenly shook the earth "oh bother. FOLLOW ME!" the bird said standing up on its long…

_Stork-like legs…_

"Um excuse me but are you a red-crested breegull?" I ask as we run. The bird turned to me "yes. But please call me kazzoie" I stop in my tracks there "KAZZOIE?!" then one of the explosions hit me and blackness covered my eyes.

There was a song playing in the background of what I think was a banjo. The song was slow but adventurous. No other instruments were in this smooth song and I liked it that way. The song suddenly sparked a memory in my head _"Spiral Mountain" _

The song was the theme played for Spiral Mountain on the second game. I knew every note to it. The game I played was named _banjo-kazzoie_

_Banjo-kazzoie_

_Kazzoie_

KAZZOIE! She was the bird I saw at the museum! I didn't want to know where I was now. I was lying on something soft like a bed. The bed was unfamiliar though "does he look close to waking up?" I suddenly hear Jacob say. I open my eyes right then to see a yellowish roof over my head. I quickly sit up and look to my right. I see Reishi and Jacob sitting on a bench of some sort and, what I remembered to be kazzoie, sitting in a blue backpack, wings folded "hey man. You were asleep for a long time" kazzoie says, shifting in the bag. I turn left to see the one character I thought I never would have seen in my life.

The bear is looking at his banjo, still playing the spiral mountain theme. He looks up at me "hello" he says in his jolly voice while putting down his instrument "kazzoie was right, you were out for a while"  
"ihawawahatimana" is the word that fell out of my mouth when I saw, my almost favorite video game character, banjo. He laughs "I heard everything. Let's get you fixed up for the upcoming adventure you're going to be in" I raised an eyebrow "adventure?" Reishi asked and banjo smiles again "yeah. Your world is in grave danger. And Gruntilda is all because of it"


	2. hidden

_Oh NOOOOO!_

_Hey guys its snivy461 and I'm here for chapter 2 of TMI! I have some REALLY BAD NEWS guys. I won't be able to continue multicolored for the rest of the summer break because I left the chapter 5 back at the school computers…_

_Balls._

_Anyway at least you guys can have some fun with this story am I right?_

**CHAPTER 2: HIDDEN**

I fiddled my thumbs on my desk. I don't know how but the bear and the bird were able to send us back to our world in no time at all. They said that we should NOT IN ALL PERPOSES tell ANYONE about them and that they will call on us when the time is right. I don't really know a lot about right time but I suppose the time will be right when the right time comes around. That's a mouthful.

Were in English right now. Because of the "alarm" that "mysteriously" went off, we went back to school early. Jacob was quietly chuckling and Reishi seemed to be doing a really good job of not giving anything away. Even though she was hiding the secret, she had that glint of excitement in her eyes. I mean why wouldn't she? She just met a fictional video-game character. "Ok Jaden so have you written down the notes?" Ms. Gruenberg asks me and I quickly nod "ok then well. So homework is yadda, yadda, yadda" I wrote down the homework and went for lunch "wait for meeeee Jaden!" Jacob said "and we need Reishi to" I nod

When we sit down at the normal spot in the Caf and I start on my peanut butter sandwich. I glance at Jacob and Reishi across the lunch table "god" Reishi says "this is the most eventful day I've ever had" I look at her "is that sarcasm or an actual statement?"  
"What do you think?"  
"Statement?"  
"Yeah…" something rumbles. At first the cafeteria goes silent. Everyone wants to know what the rumbling is. Then everyone thinks it's an earthquake and then they all run under a table. We run under a table and then I heard an explosion "SH*T!" I shout "IT'S THE THING THAT HAPPENED AT THE MUSIUM! How did we get to spiral mountain" I ask Jacob and he sputters "I DON'T KNOW! We just went there after the explosion!" I curse to myself  
"then if whatever that explosion is hits the people here, then they're going to go to spiral mountain. THEN WHAT?!"  
"We need to get the bear and bird here NOW!"  
_"FRONT DOOR NOW!" _Kazzoie shouted in my head _"Gruntildas going to explode the mess hall of yours and trap EVERYONE in her castle. You have to get everyone out of there STAT!"  
_"How do I do that?!"  
_"Just GET OVER HERE!"_

We all run to the front door to see Kazzoie "banjo is trying to take down the witch. You come with me" we all run to the back of the school to see the famous bear trying to take down the stereotypical but famous witch Gruntilda "wait here" Kazzoie then said and she took off toward the witch and slammed into her strait in the face. The witch stumbled back and disappeared. Then a huge explosion and…

There were bricks.

Cold

Hard

Stone

Bricks.

"JADEN!" I was shaken out of my sleep "DUDE WAKE UP!" I open my eyes to see none other than…

_Will?_

Wait WILL?! HOW DID WILL…I scan my surroundings. _Uh oh…_we were in a cage. The cage had iron metal bars and we were in some sort of castle. I recognized it RIGHT AWAY "this is Gruntildas lair! We got transported!" will got confused "grunwhatama?" he asked "transported?"  
"I don't know how and I don't know why but a video game character had suddenly appeared in our world. Three actually and maybe more I don't know. But the thing is that the main antagonist of this game has just captured us and teleported us to her world" will made a face  
"which game?"  
"Banjo-Kazzoie"  
"WH…"  
"I know right? I don't know if they'll come or not to save us but…" a slash in the air rang out and our cage (which was hanging by a chain from the celling) crashed into the ground distorting some of the bars "come on! Let's go" a bird said. It wasn't Kazzoie though "what are you waiting for!? Gruntilda could have heard that!" me and will started to run with the grayish bird. It had long stork-like legs with three toes on its talons, making the bird a type of breegull. Instead of Kazzoie, the breegull had grayish black feathers.

We finally navigated the castle. The famous Kazzoie that I knew was standing there "Jaden! Get on and you to! Breegulls can carry up to 500 pounds" will mounted Kazzoie and I mounted the grey one. They both took off vary quickly "where are we going?!" will shouted over the rushing wind "AWAY FROM HERE!" Kazzoie shouted back.

A long chase happened. The witch chased us at vary fast speeds on what I see was her broom. WOW! She's REALLY stereotypical. Kazzoie and the other breegull finally got out of Gruntildas view. We landed for a rest and I collapsed "holy sh*t…" I breathed against a tree stump. I look around to see that were in a small forest. There was a small running through near here. Kazzoie must have read my face "it's not drinkable. That river is infested with piranhas"

_Mind possessing something…_

"Were in bubble glop swamp" I say as I look around "is it?" the other breegull answered "yup this is the swamp"  
"huh…well where we go?"  
"Somehow defeat the witch and get all of you humans back to your world"  
"well ok then let's go"  
"yeah but I don't know how to defeat Gruntilda. Our elder taught us how to fight but not at this big of a battle. All us breegull back on the beach have NO CLUE how to fight set a side KILL the witch of the Ile" I nod. That is true…having to fight something this big is pretty big for a bird. I wonder if it's possible to…

Yeah it's possible to get back to our world. I don't know how it happened but we ended up back at my school hallway after a flash of light "the HELL?" Kazzoie shouted as we appeared back in my world "oh were in your world that's right"

Have you ever been in an abandon school building? I have

The school was totally wiped clean of students. I looked at the clock

**1:49 P.M**

That means we have about 2 hours to get everyone back until the parents start panicking and the police start up. I look at will and he's twitteling his thumbs. He looks a bit nervous actually.

"What do we do?" Will asks as we walk away from the school grounds "we got to defeat some witch and save the school. What do we do first?" I ponder for a second "we could try and get some other people you know" I say and the grey breegull nods "yeah but who?"  
"I think I have a good idea…what's your name?"  
"Trisaliraploiareleola"  
"excuse me?"  
"It's ok. Kazzoie also has a very long name. Breegulls and other people normally call me Miles"

I nod "Miles" that's a good name. I actually wanted to re-name myself Miles when I'm older. Anyway back to the task at hand

Kazzoie and Miles were able to take me and Will to my house. My house was a rather large CO-OP with three floors, a battered but still useful playground (consisting of a tire-swing, monkey-bars, and a jungle gym) and a court yard with a pick-nick table that was just there for some reason. It just appeared there one day and people just…well…sat on it.

And who was sitting on the bench today?

Luke

Luke is my best friend out of the two I have here. He has short blonde hair, brown eyes, and what looked like a gray shirt and black shorts. He was just sitting there starring into the abyss. I told the others to wait there and I climbed down the small staircase to the court yard. Luke looked around at me "oh hello Jaden" he says in his normal cheerful voice. I sit beside him "hey Luke. I thought today was a school day?"  
"It is. But…"  
"What?"  
"No one came"  
"what do you mean?"  
"No one came for some reason. No teachers, no students. One of my friends at school went to the bathroom this morning and didn't come out. I went to go look for him and he wasn't in the bathroom"  
"like they disappeared?"  
"Yeah…" _clank…clank…clank…_those were the gears turning in my head  
"was there a small earthquake when your friend disappeared?"  
"A little one. Not much" _CLANG…CLANG…CLANG…  
_"And did you see anything out of the ordinary?"  
"Birds? I don't know. They looked like cranes" _KACHINK! _That was the gears fitting into place. Gruntilda transported his classmates to her world. But what in the world, BOTH WORLDS in that matter, FOR?!  
"Guys you can come out now" I say to the others and they walk into sight "hello! I'm Miles. Pleased to meet you!" Miles said as he lifted a wing and shook Luke's hand with it. Luke was flabbergasted "WH…who are you? And how can you talk?" Kazzoie laughed "normal breegulls can talk" Luke held a face for a little  
"waaaaaaait a minute. You're a what?" Luke knows about breegulls vary much. He just doesn't know that…

**KKKKRRRRRRSSSSHHHHAAAAA…!**

The earth shook. Like literally. And I knew what was coming. Every time I feel the ground shake "OH BOTHER LETS GO!" Miles shouted and Luke trailed behind us. I ran up the staircase to my house on the second floor. I flip out the keys and jam them into the lock. I open the door and then, after everyone's in, lock it shut. Luke snapped "ok just please tell me what's going on and while doing that please tell me why there are a FICTIONAL SPECIES OF BIRD. IN. THIS. CO-OP!" Kazzoie tried to explain "well it is actually rather hard to explain. Gruntilda the witch discovered your planet earth and wanted to have it for her own" I start to listen because I need a bit of explanation to "she made a space-time warp in the fabric of the universe and traveled to your dimension. After going through, us breegulls found it and we had a total of three breegulls go in including me and Miles here" ok that makes some sense "she thought that she could transport everyone to our world so Gruntilda could have her own planet to herself and with no interruptions" and that explains everything. The tremors stop and we head back outside to find no witch but a vary much scorched ground and walls.

Will sighs "well what now? Do we go to your world?" he asks as we walk down the stairwell "I think we're ready"  
"dude we only have one more to the party. I don't know what to do ether…" I sigh and look up at the sky

"why did I have to press that red button"


End file.
